Multiplayer
Multiplayer is a mode in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes which the player gets to play against other opponents in real-time. The player gets to choose between the plant's or the zombie's side, where the player will fight a Plant or Zombie Hero, depending on which side they chose, similar to regular missions. It is unlocked after beating the game's tutorial. The mode requires internet connection to be accessed. Gameplay Upon entering, the player is presented with a menu to play two modes: Casual and Ranked matches. In Casual mode there is no penalty for losses, but there is no winning prize other than Silver. This game mode is more suitable to test new decks that the player isn't sure about their utility, or to learn new battling skills. In Ranked Matches there is a leveling system that determines the skills of the player. Winning rewards the player with more stars, while losing takes some depending of the league: *'Wood League' (Levels 1-4): **Each level needs 10 stars; **A single win rewards with 2 stars; **A win streak rewards with 3 stars; **A loss takes away 0 stars; **Each time the player levels up the reward is 20 . *'Bronze League' (Levels 5-14): **Ranking up to this league awards you with 200 **Each level needs 10 stars; **A single win rewards with 2 stars; **A win streak rewards with 3 stars; **A loss takes away 1 star; **Each time the player levels up the reward is 30 . *'Silver League' (Levels 15-29): **Ranking up to this league awards you with 300 **Each level needs 10 stars; **A single win rewards with 1 star; **A win streak rewards with 2 stars; **A loss takes away 1 star; **Each time the player levels up the reward is 40 . *'Gold League' (Levels 30-49): **Ranking up to this league awards you with 400 **Each level needs 20 stars; **A single win rewards with 1 star; **There is no win streak bonus; **A loss takes away 1 star; **Each time the player levels up the reward is 50 . *'Diamond League' (after Level 50): **Ranking up to this league awards you with 500 **Level 50 is the maximum level. **Net stars gained after reaching level 50 are displayed, but without the progress bar to the next level. **A single win rewards with 1 star; **There is no win streak bonus; **A loss takes away 1 star; The player can take any side he/she prefers, there is no obligation. In battle, both players get to shuffle their first four cards normally. The battle will begin once both have confirmed their given cards. From this point, the gameplay from regular missions will be applied here. There will always be a lane for heights at the far left, and a lane for water at the far right. The setting of the arena is a specium of coliseum, where plants and zombies watch the game. If the player wins, he/she is rewarded with 15 if on Casual Mode or 20 if on a Ranked Match. If the player loses, they will only win 5 . A timer is added, which is placed under the cursor showing battle's turns. If the opponent takes too long to respond, the game will create a forced concede. If a player concedes or disconnects to the game (via internet disconnection, leaving the app, or answering a phone/FaceTime call), their opponent will "win" the game. Gallery New Old Chooseside.png|The old menu to play as the plants or zombies Multiplayergame.png|The old arena for the mode Multi2.png|The old menu for Casual mode Multi1.png|The old menu for Ranked mode (note the lack of gems) NewRankedMenu.png|The menu for Ranked mode (old) Trivia *If one looks closely at the crowd of zombies in the old menu, one can see that there is a Imposter Zombie styled to be in this game. **However, Imposter Zombie does not actually appear in the game as a zombie card, and is just there as a cameo. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Modes